Tempo, Distância e porque Harry precisou dos dois
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Esta é uma história sobre distância, tempo e separação. E, eventualmente, re-união. / Pós-epílogo


**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Classificação**: K+. WTF? Como eu consegui escrever algo não-NC17?

**Spoiler: **Esta fic é compatível com o Epílogo.

**Resumo: **Haveria algo capaz de abalar a amizade de Harry e Hermione? Haveria sim. Um grande amor, escondido por mais de 30 anos. Como Harry reagirá ao saber que Hermione sempre o amou?

**N/A****: **Há tempos não escrevia uma Harry/Hermione. Essa em particular foi feita como um presente para a minha mana querida Tami de Moura (ou Tami Black?)... Ela pediu uma fic onde Harry e Hermione passassem um tempo separados. Espero que todos gostem! Boa leitura...

* * *

**Tempo, Distância e por que Harry Potter precisou dos dois.**

Harry deixou escorregar por seu braço a alça da mala que carregava. Estava parado à soleira da porta de seu próprio apartamento, mas não sentia como se ali fosse seu lar; não depois de ter passado tanto tempo fora.

O moreno suspirou. Talvez seu subconsciente estivesse esperando encontrar uma casa cheia, seus amigos e sua família o esperando com um abraço saudoso; mas sua consciência sabia bem que Harry não tinha avisado ninguém de seu retorno ao Reino Unido. Portanto, não devia ser surpresa abrir a porta e se deparar com o ambiente escuro e pouco acolhedor. Ainda assim, parecia muito como se algo estivesse faltando.

Querendo não dar atenção ao enorme vazio – tanto do apartamento quanto de sua alma –, Harry apressou-se em fechar a porta atrás de si. Com um simples feitiço, sua mala foi mandada para seu quarto e se desfaria sozinha uma vez que estivesse lá. Harry não estava com paciência para fazer nada à moda trouxa. Seu próximo passo foi tirar as botas de auror e deixar o corpo cair pesadamente no sofá da sala.

Suspirou outra vez.

Seu cansaço era tanto que Harry não pôde conter um cochilo, que acabou por virar uma noite inteira de sono – fato que ele só descobriu ao acordar com a luz do sol irradiando da janela fechada. Não muito satisfeito por ter perdido tempo com a bobagem que era dormir, ele levantou do sofá para sentir a dor nas costas que a noite ali lhe acarretara. Aparentemente, sua forma física já não era mais a mesma. Era um homem de 45 anos, afinal.

Alongou-se. Separou uma roupa. Tomou um longo banho. Vasculhou a geladeira e encontrou pouca coisa para o café-da-manhã. Pelo visto, James não andava passando muito tempo ali. Após comer, voltou para o sofá.

Quando Harry decidira sair do país, há dois anos, seu filho mais velho havia pedido se poderia ficar com o flat do pai. Com 18 anos, James estava para sair de Hogwarts e ia começar seu estudo para se tornar medi-bruxo. Não queria mais viver na casa da mãe e do padrasto (o novo marido de Ginny, Phill) e Harry ficou contente por poder dar ao filho a liberdade que ele tanto ansiara. Ter sido prisioneiro da imprensa por tanto anos graças aos pais – o eleito Harry Potter e a jogadora de quadribol Ginny Weasley – não havia afetado de forma positiva as vidas de James, Albus e Lily.

Quase como se tivesse escutado os pensamentos do pai sobre ele, James se materializou no meio da sala de estar, com o barulho típico da aparatação. O olhar dele logo se iluminou ao ver que não estava sozinho e Harry ficou contente por causar no filho a reação que uma criança teria se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

"Pai!" James exclamou, sem sair do lugar. Seu sorriso se abriu ao assistir Harry se levantar do sofá e caminhar até ele. O Potter mais velho colocou a mão no ombro do filho e examinou seu rosto antes de puxá-lo para um abraço. James largou a maleta que segurava e retribuiu com entusiasmo. "Não acredito que esteja aqui."

"Nem eu, Jamie" Harry o soltou. Voltou a examinar seu filho. James parecia tão sério com as vestes formais que usava. "Onde estava? Achei que você chegaria ontem à noite."

"Oh" James corou. Ainda parecia meio transtornado pela chegada repentina de seu pai, de quem não tinha tido notícia há mais de dois anos. "Estava com a minha namorada. No apartamento dela. Por que não avisou que você estava voltando, pai?"

"Achei que seria legal fazer uma surpresa" Harry sorriu. "Namorada, é?"

"Bem, eu tenho 20 anos, não tenho?" Seu filho sorriu, sem graça, passando a mão nos cabelos de um jeito que lembrava muito seu tio Ron quando estava nervoso. "Acho que já estou autorizado a namorar."

"Claro que está." Harry garantiu. "O que me deixa nervoso é o fato de eu não saber que meu próprio filho tem uma namorada."

"Oh" James exclamou, baixando o olhar. Ficara sem jeito. "Bom, não é como se a culpa fosse minha por não querer contar."

"Eu sei, filho" Harry disse, com um peso tomando seu coração ao ouvir seu próprio filho falando daquele modo. "Eu sei que a culpa é minha, não sua. Queria poder ter estado aqui."

"E por que não esteve?" James perguntou, e Harry percebeu que o rapaz estivera com a pergunta engasgada há tempos, pois seus olhos lacrimejaram quase que imperceptivelmente. "Por que você quis ir embora, pai?"

"Estou aqui agora, Jamie. Para ficar." Harry desviou da pergunta. Pensar no motivo que lhe fizera ir embora não lhe era agradável, da mesma maneira que não lhe era agradável ver que seu filho sofrera por sua causa. "Quero saber de você. Por que as roupas? A maleta?"

O humor de James melhorou visivelmente. "Estou estagiando no St. Mungus. No Departamento de Envenenamento por Plantas e Poções... O Sr. Malfoy me ajudou, ele tem muitos contatos lá por conta do seu laboratório."

Malfoy. Harry não tinha pensado nele em muito tempo. É claro que ele ajudaria James – afinal, seu filho Scorpius era o melhor-amigo de Albus desde o instante em que os dois tinham pisado em Hogwarts; ironia pura. – Draco Malfoy agora trabalhava em seu laboratório de poções sob encomenda. Harry ouvira dizer que ele era um grande especialista e fazia consultoria tanto para o Ministério quanto para o St. Mungus quando apareciam poções suspeitas ou desconhecidas. Teria que se lembrar de agradecê-lo quando o visse novamente.

"E era essa a área que você queria? Envenenamento?" Harry perguntou a James, fascinado por seu filho ter chegado já tão longe em sua carreira.

"Sim, estou muito feliz lá. Hoje mesmo..." mas o sorriso de James murchou no momento em que ele percebeu o que seu pai estava fazendo. "Você sempre foi bom em desviar o assunto, não é mesmo?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Prefiro falar de você a falar de mim."

"Mas eu ainda quero saber, pai. Quis saber desde o minuto em que você nos contou que iria '_passar um tempo fora'_" James imitou o tom grave da voz de Harry. "Por que nos abandonou?"

"Não fale assim" Harry se zangou. "Você sabe bem que eu não abandonei vocês, James. Nunca diga isso outra vez."

"Então eu não sei o que você fez, porque para mim foi abandonar." James desabafou, cruzando os braços. "Eu sei que eu sou adulto, e já era crescido dois anos atrás. Mas e o Albus, pai? Você sabe como ele é. E a Lily? Tenho certeza que ela não aceitou sua partida. Eu só quero entender. Por quê?"

Harry podia ler no semblante de seu filho que a verdadeira dúvida de James era se Harry tinha ido embora por causa deles, seus filhos; por causa de alguma coisa que eles tinham feito de errado. Mas a verdade era muito diferente. Seus filhos eram maravilhosos. Ele tinha um relacionamento amigável até mesmo com a ex-mulher. O motivo de sua partida tinha sido totalmente diferente. Talvez fosse hora de James saber. Harry precisava desesperadamente desabafar com alguém.

"Ouça, filho..."

_**(Flashback)**_

_Já era tarde da noite, mas mesmo assim eles ainda estavam acordados. Com os filhos James, Albus e Lily todos em Hogwarts para o retorno das aulas após o Ano Novo, Harry pensara que desfrutaria da solidão de seu apartamento durante todo o frio de janeiro, antes que tivesse que voltar ao Quartel-General dos Aurores. O fato é que ele havia sido afastado por um mês graças a uma ameaça de um ex-seguidor de Voldemort que ainda não tinha sido capturado, apesar de tanto tempo passado após o fim da guerra. O Ministério parecia achar muito perigoso para Harry continuar em atividade._

_As expectativas de Harry, no entanto, foram frustradas três dias antes, quando seu afilhado Teddy Lupin aparecera em sua porta com um sorriso maroto que lembrava Harry terrivelmente o sorriso de Sirius Black quando ele o vira na mente de Snape. E o pior: o afilhado sabia bem que conquistaria qualquer coisa com aquele sorriso. _

_Foi assim que Harry acabou concordando em cuidar de Fred Arthur Lupin, primeiro filho de Teddy com Victoire, por uma semana, enquanto o casal aproveitava suas férias em algum país tropical que Harry não conseguia se lembrar. Aquele era o segundo dia desde a partida de Teddy e Victoire, porém Harry já estava exausto. Seus filhos não tinham lhe dado nem metade do trabalho que era Fred. Harry não pôde deixar de notar como a homenagem ao falecido Fred Weasley caía como uma luva ao menino de três anos._

_Para a sorte de Harry, no entanto, hoje ele não estava sozinho. Tinha requisitado a ajuda de sua melhor amiga ao ver que Fred o deixaria louco até o final das férias dos pais. Como Ron andava trabalhando até tarde, Hermione não titubeou para aceitar o convite, já que os próprios filhos dela também estavam em Hogwarts. Portanto, ali estavam ele e Hermione, exaustos por correr para lá e para cá atrás de Fred, que tinha finalmente cedido ao sono que o acometia desde após o jantar. _

"_Pensei que esse menino nunca iria dormir!" suspirou Hermione, aliviada, enquanto se jogava no sofá do flat de Harry. "Teddy deve estar aproveitando bastante a lua-de-mel longe do pequeno Fred."_

_Harry sorriu. "Desculpe por isso, Mione. Eu pensei em ligar para Ginny..."_

"_Não se desculpe, Harry. Há tempos não nos víamos sem ser nos almoços na Toca. Pelo menos agora poderemos conversar... Você tem vinho?"_

_Hermione fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça no sofá enquanto Harry se levantava de sua poltrona para ir à cozinha atender ao pedido de sua amiga. Achou uma garrafa de vinho do porto no fundo de sua dispensa e realizou um pequeno feitiço refrigerador para tornar o sabor mais agradável. Pegou duas taças e voltou para a sala, surpreendendo-se quando viu que Hermione estava ainda na mesma posição, exceto por seu braço ter escorregado para fora do sofá e sua mão agora tocar o chão. A amiga tinha adormecido. _

_Harry repousou a garrafa e as taças na mesa de centro, ao lado da bolsa de Hermione. Em seguida, executou um feitiço _Levicorpus_ e guiou uma Hermione inconsciente até sua cama, onde a deitou, tirando seus sapatos e ajeitando-a confortavelmente debaixo de seu edredom. Quando ela acordasse, poderia brigar com ele à vontade por não tê-la chamado, mas Harry preferiu deixá-la dormindo. Ele sabia o quanto estava cansado por conta de Fred e imaginava que ela sentisse o mesmo. _

_Desse modo, Harry retornou à sala, ainda com a perspectiva de um gole de vinho para relaxar. Serviu uma taça até a metade e, quando foi tirá-la da mesa em direção à sua boca, acidentalmente esbarrou na bolsa de Hermione, que foi parar no chão, derrubando todo o seu conteúdo. No mesmo instante, Harry se debruçou sobre os objetos espalhados, pegando-os um a um e os devolvendo ao seu lugar de origem. Batom, espelho, carteira, chaves, uma bolsinha com dinheiro bruxo e até um frasco de uma poção que ele não conseguiu identificar. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi um envelope um tanto desgastado. Virando o papel, pôde ver que o endereço do remetente era da Bulgária. Embora o nome da pessoa não tivesse no envelope, Harry podia afirmar que aquela era uma carta escrita por Victor Krum. Harry não fazia idéia de que Hermione ainda se correspondia com ele. Uma curiosidade grande – não muito atípica de Harry Potter – tomou conta dele e o moreno espiou o corredor rapidamente antes de finalmente decidir abrir o envelope e ler o conteúdo da carta. Hermione o mataria se soubesse disso... _

"Querida Hermione,

Sinto-me honrado por ainda ser a pessoa para quem você escreve quando está em dificuldades, como agora. Você sabe o quanto me afeiçoa, mesmo que tenhamos terminado apenas como bons amigos. Aliás, Nadia manda lembranças e devo te avisar que ela está espiando por cima do meu ombro enquanto escrevo. Torço para que você não se incomode, mas minha esposa e eu não temos segredos um com o outro.

Quanto ao assunto pelo qual você me escreveu sua última carta, temo não ter muitos bons conselhos. Momentos difíceis são comuns a todo casamento. Porém, se esses momentos se tornam insuportáveis, como você fala, uma solução tem que ser tomada. Seu marido Ron não é minha pessoa predileta no mundo, mas tenho certeza de que você o ama (ou aprendeu a amá-lo), à sua própria maneira, e vocês irão achar um caminho para acabar com seus problemas, mesmo que seja a separação. Por favor, não se perturbe com essa palavra. Às vezes, é o melhor jeito para manter sua relação em termos amigáveis, pelo bem de seus filhos. Falando neles, fico contente em saber que Rose e Hugo estão bem. Meu pequeno Klaus também está, obrigado por perguntar.

Voltando ao assunto... Hermione: o que vou te dizer agora, só digo por que estou a quilômetros de distância e você não pode me azarar de tão longe. Ou talvez possa. De um jeito ou de outro, vou arriscar... Você já parou para pensar que talvez se separar de seu marido seja o que você** precisa**?

Lembro-me bem de sua felicidade e culpa ao me mandar aquela carta no dia em que Harry Potter se separou de sua esposa Ginny. Você disse que não deveria estar tão feliz, que eram seus amigos e que você se sentia envergonhada por seus sentimentos por Harry permanecerem firmes, apesar de seu casamento estável com Ron Weasley. Pois me pergunto: se esses sentimentos ainda estiverem aí, e se seu casamento já não é tão feliz quanto já foi, o que te impede de buscar sua felicidade?

Durante anos você me confessa seu amor pelo seu melhor-amigo. Tenho todas as suas cartas guardadas... A primeira que você mandou, quando ainda estava em Hogwarts, pedindo desculpas por ter me usado para fazer ciúmes a Harry e como tinha sido boba por achar que ele sentiria, de fato, ciúmes. A segunda, um ano depois, dizendo que Harry estava com Ginny e talvez você devesse amar quem te amava de verdade. Lembro-me que foi a partir da minha resposta que você decidiu começar seu namoro com Ron. Depois, você me escreveu no fim da guerra, contando que Harry tinha afirmado para Ron que a via como a uma irmã. Escreveu no dia do seu noivado. Escreveu no dia do casamento dos Potter. Com certeza, essa é a carta que eu jamais vou esquecer... Mal consegui ler que Harry e Ginny tinham se casado, graças às suas lágrimas manchando o pergaminho.

Enfim, acho que meu argumento está feito. E é sólido. Com todos esses anos de sofrimento, minha querida, apenas desejo a você um pouco de felicidade. Não pense nos motivos que a impedem de viver o seu amor de tantos anos! Ao contrário! Pense nos tantos motivos (para ser exato, 17 cartas guardadas no meu sótão) que você tem para confessar ao obtuso Harry Potter o quanto você sente por ele. Ele será ridículo em te recusar. Mas você jamais saberá se não tentar.

Portanto, esse é meu conselho para você. E não estou dizendo isso apenas porque quero imensamente que você pare de me escrever sobre esse drama – embora seja verdade, em parte (Nadia acabou de me bater por escrever isso). O fato é que me recordo com saudade as poucas cartas em que você me escreveu só para dizer que estava feliz e sentia saudades e que seus filhos eram seu maior presente. Quero cartas assim outra vez.

Desejo-te o melhor. Espero que sua próxima carta seja um convite de casamento... Nadia e eu ficaremos felizes em comparecer para te ver finalmente se tornar a Senhora Potter. Calma, não me mande um berrador. Estou só brincando.

Com amor,

Victor (e Nadia)."

_Ler aquela carta uma vez não foi suficiente. Harry passou os olhos pelas palavras de Krum repetidas vezes, como se esperando encontrar uma nova frase, desmentindo tudo aquilo que ele tinha acabado de ler. Como era possível? _

_Transtornado e confuso, antes que Harry pudesse perceber ele já estava em seu quarto. Examinou o corpo de Hermione, deitado displicente, mas com uma forma graciosa. Ao perceber que um sentimento muito diferente de tudo o que já sentira estava brotando em seu peito, Harry sabia que precisava sumir. Passou os próximos cinco minutos arrumando as malas... E evitando olhar para uma certa mulher adormecida em sua cama._

_**(Fim do Flashback)**_

"Foi isso?" James franziu as sobrancelhas. "Uma carta? Uma carta te fez fugir do país!"

"James! Sua tia foi apaixonada por mim a vida toda!" Harry apontou o fato ao filho, que parecia não ter escutado nada do que ele tinha acabado de contar.

"É... Por essa eu não esperava. Quero dizer, se isso é verdade, ela escondeu muito bem..." James ponderou. "Ainda assim, pai, você fugiu por conta _disso_?"

"Eu não _fugi_. Eu precisava de um tempo. Era para ter sido três meses, mas as missões se esticaram e eu só consegui voltar agora, depois de dois anos. Aquele pessoal na Austrália é um tanto mal organizado."

James tinha um olhar incrédulo e a boca aberta. Olhava para Harry quase como se não o reconhecesse. Talvez Harry tivesse agido errado ao contar sua história para seu filho. Talvez James não pudesse entender.

"Pai..." James voltou a falar, encarando Harry profundamente. "Você _conversou_ com a tia Mione sobre isso?"

Harry fechou os olhos, com pesar. "Não."

James riu secamente. "Não conversou." Ele reafirmou, como se não conseguisse acreditar. "Você fez suas malas, pediu uma transferência ao Ministério da Magia e ficou dois anos fora _por causa de um maldito mal-entendido_!"

"Não há mal-entendido. Parece que quem não entendeu foi você, James."

"Parece que o único maduro o suficiente aqui sou eu, pai!" James se exaltou ainda mais. "Você não deu a ela uma chance de se explicar. Você fugiu. O grande Harry Potter, salvador do mundo mágico, não consegue agüentar o fato de uma mulher amá-lo! Se é que isso é verdade, porque você nem sabe."

"Dois anos fora não te dá o direito de falar assim comigo, James Sirius Potter."

"Eu acho que dá, sim, _Harry James Potter_." James se levantou. "Se eu não falar assim, quem vai? Porque alguém certamente precisa. Aliás, se alguém tivesse falado assim com você antes, talvez eu não tivesse ficado sem pai durante os últimos dois anos!"

Harry abriu a boca para protestar. Mas o que poderia dizer para rebater a amarga verdade que James acabara de expor? Seu filho tinha certa razão. Havia alguma coisa de Ginny nele, porque de Harry, nesse momento, não havia quase nada. Seu filho se tornara muito mais corajoso que ele próprio.

"Eu preciso sair." James falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Harry não queria ter deixado seu filho tão nervoso, tão ansioso. "Espero que você fique aqui e reflita sobre essa crise, antes de tentar procurar o Albus. Sorte da Lily por estar em Hogwarts." James suspirou. "Eu já volto. Podemos conversar mais, se você quiser. Por favor, não vá visitar ninguém enquanto não resolvermos isso, pai."

E, com um estalo, James aparatou.

Harry não podia acreditar no tamanho do estrago que tinha feito... Ainda maior do que quando resolveu deixar tudo para trás há dois anos. O homem enterrou o rosto em ambas as mãos, mais do que nunca querendo desaparecer outra vez. Antes que Harry pudesse ter tempo de raciocinar o que faria em seguida, ouviu o barulho de aparatar de James de volta. Talvez o filho tivesse voltado para acertarem o clima entre eles. Harry não queria brigar com seu filho...

"James" Harry ergueu a cabeça e levantou do sofá, mas o que viu por pouco não fez o homem cair sentado novamente. James não estava sozinho. Ele segurava pelo braço a pessoa que Harry mais queria e, ao mesmo tempo, menos queria ver naquele momento.

James trouxera Hermione.

Tendo em vista o jeito como ela estava vestida, ela tinha vindo direto do trabalho. Parecia aturdida. Parecia também igualmente surpresa em vê-lo, dado que ela tinha os lábios entreabertos e os olhos marejados.

"Jamie..." Hermione começou, no entanto sem tirar os olhos de Harry. "Se você tivesse dito que seu pai tinha voltado, eu teria vindo com você. Não precisava me seqüestrar."

"Achei melhor não perder tempo com explicações, tia Mione." Jamie se explicou, mas Harry viu no olhar de Hermione que ela não mais escutava. A mulher tinha a total atenção em Harry. Ela então deu vários passos na direção dele, um mais incerto que o outro. Hermione o examinou de cima a baixo, como se esperasse que ele não fosse real. Por fim, a mulher ampliou seu sorriso, ainda que meio tristonho, e envolveu o pescoço de Harry em seu abraço.

Inesperadamente, ela terminou o abraço e Harry foi pego de surpresa por um estalado tapa em seu braço esquerdo, deixando-o arder muito, mas não o suficiente para deixar Hermione satisfeita, pelo que Harry podia ver em seu semblante.

"Você nem ao menos se despediu de mim" ela disse, simplesmente. Poucas vezes Harry tinha visto sua amiga, tão forte que era, à beira das lágrimas como agora.

"Hum..." James chamou a atenção para o fato de ele ainda estar presente na sala. "Eu acho que vou deixar vocês..." ele apanhou a maleta que tinha deixado no chão da sala. "Se precisar, estarei na casa da Kate, pai. Tia Mione sabe onde é."

Harry não soube como responder. Seu rosto estava quente e o olhar de Hermione o encarava de modo determinado. Seu braço ainda ardia, mas ele decidiu absorver aquela dor, porque sentiu que a merecera. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi olhar para James e assentir com a cabeça. Depois, voltou os olhos para Hermione outra vez, ouvindo o barulho de James aparatando em seguida.

Dando-se conta de que estavam a sós, Hermione se pronunciou. Mas sua voz saiu num sussurro tão baixo que Harry mal a ouviu...

"Você _leu._" Foi tudo o que ela disse. Os olhos marejados dela procuravam algo nos olhos de Harry. Talvez ela esperasse que ele negasse. Que a razão de ele ter partido tivesse sido outra.

"Eu li." Harry respondeu. "E essa é a única coisa pela qual pedirei desculpas, Hermione. Por ter invadido sua privacidade. Portanto, me desculpe. Agora, de resto, não me arrependo."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então você acha que eu mereci acordar um dia e descobrir que você tinha deixado o país? S_em me dizer adeus_?"

Harry não conseguia parar de encarar os olhos vermelhos da mulher em sua frente. A qualquer momento, uma lágrima rolaria.

"Tive um bom tempo para refletir sobre isso..." ele começou, gelado. Sua mágoa com Hermione ainda estava presente, fresca como no dia em que lera a bendita carta. "E, sim, acredito que você mereceu. Uma pequena dorzinha para te atormentar durante todos esses meses. Eu tive minha própria dor, então me pareceu justo que você não saísse ilesa."

Hermione arregalou os olhos e puxou o ar com a boca, soltando-o logo em seguida, pesadamente. Olhava para Harry como se ele fosse um estranho. Era o segundo olhar desse tipo que ele recebia apenas hoje. E se o problema fosse ele?

"Merlin" ela suspirou. "Eu imaginei por muitas vezes como seria sua reação... Pensei que ficaria chocado e nervoso, é claro, por nunca ter te contado sobre..." Hermione baixou o olhar, tomando fôlego para continuar. "Sobre meus sentimentos." Ela terminou, sem olhar para Harry. "Mas nunca, nunca eu pensei que você fosse me odiar."

Ela tinha o rosto abaixado, porém Harry foi capaz de ver o que estava esperando... A primeira lágrima rolou, quase imperceptível no rosto pálido e adoravelmente cheio de sardas. Harry se perguntou se era isso mesmo o que ele queria... Ver Hermione chorar. Então, Hermione ergueu a cabeça e voltou a confrontá-lo com os olhos chocolate.

"Anos e anos de amizade... Tudo o que nós passamos juntos... Não valeu de nada? Bastaram algumas palavras numa carta, de alguém que você nem tem contato, para que você quisesse sair do país, deixar seus filhos e os que te amam? Tudo só para não ter que me ver outra vez? Porque foi essa a dor que eu passei, Harry Potter." Ela terminou. Harry ficou abalado com a intensidade do ressentimento de Hermione. Queria que ela não percebesse o efeito que tinha causado. Para isso, resolveu falar.

"Não seja tão presunçosa em acreditar que eu fui embora por sua causa. **Eu **precisava de um tempo para pensar. Para absorver a grande mentira que foi grande parte da minha vida."

"Grande mentira?" Hermione repetiu, incrédula. "Você sabe o que está dizendo?"

"Sei melhor do que você, aparentemente." Harry se passou por irritado. "Nisso sim você tem culpa. E não só a minha vida foi uma mentira, mas principalmente a vida do Ron, Hermione. Você nos enganou. E eu é que te pergunto: como foi capaz?"

"A vida de ninguém foi uma mentira!" Hermione disse, a voz aguda graças ao choro, que agora saía abertamente. "Eu nunca enganei o Ron. Aliás, ele tinha as desconfianças dele antes de começarmos a namorar... Imaginava que eu pudesse gostar de você. Mas então você fez o favor de clarear as coisas e dizer a ele que não passaria de amizade. Bem, Harry, não foi só para o Ron que as coisas ficaram claras. Quando você declarou não ter interesse em mim, Ron ficou com a consciência tranqüila... E eu aceitei o fato de ter que ficar com outra pessoa. Por isso, Ron e eu namoramos, noivamos, casamos, tivemos filhos. Eu amei o Ron. Nada disso foi mentira, em nenhum momento. Essa foi a vida que eu pude ter."

Harry ficou atônito por alguns momentos. Hermione tinha o rosto vermelho de frustração e por ter gasto todas as suas energias naquela pequena explosão. A morena, no entanto, parecia satisfeita por ter tirado um peso de si. Ela deveria estar segurando essas palavras há um bom tempo. Mas quem ainda não estava satisfeito era Harry.

"Tudo bem." Harry começou. "Você se conformou com o que tinha. Mas o Ron não sabe que você se acomodou nele, que queria algo diferente. Isso ainda é enganar, em minha opinião."

"Oh, Harry, por favor, largue o osso" Hermione se frustrou com a teimosia dele. "Eu não me conformei. Que prazer você tem em distorcer minhas palavras e ações?" ela suspirou. "Eu não sou a primeira pessoa no planeta Terra a não ser correspondida pela pessoa que ama. Ninguém morre por conta disso. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Esperasse até que você estivesse superado no meu coração, para só então tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa? Eu estaria esperando até hoje."

Harry piscou inúmeras vezes. "Estaria esperando até hoje?"

"Olhe, Harry, não há necessidade de ficarmos nos enganando, nem estendendo essa discussão."

Ela deu um passo adiante, ficando um tanto quanto perto demais do corpo de Harry. Ele não sabia como reagir a isso. Hermione olhava no fundo de seus olhos. Ela voltou a falar.

"Você leu a carta. Deve ter entendido que, durante todos esses anos, o que eu sinto por você não amenizou nem um pouquinho que fosse. Se possível, deve ter aumentado de intensidade. Eu admirava você em Hogwarts, admirei quando você derrotou Voldemort e ninguém sente mais orgulho da pessoa na qual você se transformou do que eu... E até nesse exato momento, aqui nessa sala, com você agindo com tanta arrogância, eu não consigo distanciar meus sentimentos... Eu te amo, Harry. E aprendi do jeito mais difícil que eu nunca vou deixar de te amar."

Foi como se o mundo de Harry congelasse. E ele não entendia... Já tinha ouvido Hermione dizer isso muitas vezes, mas nenhuma dessas vezes fizera seu coração pular uma batida. E ele não deveria estar surpreso... Sabia que ela sentia mais do que amizade. Apesar de tudo isso, seu mundo parou do mesmo jeito. Por causa de uma simples declaração. Hermione tivera finalmente a coragem de dizer aquelas palavras sem esconder o real sentido delas. E o fizera acordar para o fato de estar sendo um idiota com uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele.

"Por favor" pediu Hermione, fechando os olhos. "Diz alguma coisa."

Harry abriu a boca, contudo ainda não sabia o que dizer. Molhou os lábios. Tinha pensado em tantas coisas enquanto estivera fora do país... Ele tivera dois anos para montar um cenário em sua mente, onde dizia a Hermione tudo o gostaria de dizer. O momento havia chegado e ele não tinha mais certeza se a amiga era tão vilã quanto ele a tinha pintado em sua cabeça.

"Eu vou entender..." ela começou. "...Se você achar que isso é estranho demais. Se não quiser mais me ver. Não teremos como contornar a Molly, então teremos que continuar freqüentando A Toca, mas podemos nos evitar em todos os outros lugares. Não há nenhum motivo para você sair do país de novo, certo? Pense nos seus filhos dessa vez."

Harry respirou fundo, encontrando novamente sua voz. "Eu já te disse, Hermione, eu não saí do país por causa de você. Que bobagem. Eu não te odeio. Jamais poderia te odiar. Fiquei com raiva, é claro, mas não ódio. Não pretendo te evitar. Só preciso entender."

"Fico feliz em saber, Harry. Não poderia suportar você me odiando." Hermione deu um sorriso meio fraco. Harry podia ver, no entanto, que ela ainda não estava feliz. "Por favor, me desculpe por te deixar com raiva e causar todo esse tumulto."

"Posso te desculpar assim que você me disser por que foi que você nunca me contou, Hermione. E não me diga que foi por medo de estragar nossa amizade; você sabe que ela sobreviveria a praticamente tudo."

"Eu sei _agora._" Hermione enfatizou. "Pense bem, Harry. Éramos adolescentes. Teria sido estranho demais passar por tudo o que nós passamos e ainda por cima ter que se preocupar com a sua melhor-amiga ter uma paixonite por você em meio à guerra. Além do mais, eu via você se apaixonando por outras garotas... Cho, Ginny. Portanto, acho que nossa amizade não teria sido a mesma se você soubesse. Porque você não me via da mesma forma que eu te via."

"Eu poderia ter visto. Se você me contasse, eu olharia para você diferente."

"Vamos parar de falar do que poderia ter sido, por favor." Hermione inspirou. Ela deu um passo para longe de Harry e se sentou no sofá, indicando o assento ao seu lado para que Harry também se sentasse, o que ele fez. Esperou ela continuar. "Você não teria me olhado diferente, Harry. Agora que você _sabe_, mudou alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, mudou sim." Harry disse, simplesmente. Ele se recostou no sofá e observou Hermione arregalar os olhos e franzir o cenho. Foi a vez dela de ficar esperando uma conclusão. "Ora, Hermione, por que mais você achou que eu precisei de um tempo? Eu fiquei apavorado! Senti que tinha 15 anos outra vez! Ao ler aquela carta, eu pensei em você deitada na minha cama e em como seria fácil deitar ao seu lado, te abraçar e deixar as coisas rolarem... Você é uma mulher linda. Mas nada disso mudava o fato de que você é a mulher do meu melhor-amigo."

Hermione ficou sem reação. Ela estudava o rosto de Harry com minúcia, como se esperando ver algum traço de brincadeira.

"Era" ela disse. Continuou esperando a reação de Harry.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Era. Eu era mulher do seu melhor-amigo." Hermione esclareceu. "Ron e eu não estamos juntos há mais de um ano."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Por essa ele não esperava. Sabia que os amigos estavam com problemas no casamento, mas não imaginou que eles de fato de separariam.

"Oh, Merlin" ele soltou. "Sinto muito, Mione"

Hermione deu o primeiro sorriso sincero e realmente alegre do dia ao ouvir Harry chamá-la pelo apelido, coisa que ele vinha evitando, já que estava supostamente tão bravo com ela por ter mantido um segredo tão grande. O fato era que Harry já não agüentava mais segurar. Não houvera um só minuto em que esteve fora do Reino Unido no qual Harry não pensara em Hermione.

"Não se preocupe, foi para o melhor." Hermione disse. "Aliás, você vai achar engraçado... Semana passado encontrei ele no Ministério e parece que as coisas entre Ron e Natalie McDonald estão esquentando. Sabia que ela é casada?"

Harry riu, de fato. "O quê? Ron é amante de alguém?"

"Acredite se quiser" Hermione se divertiu. "Mas não vamos desviar o assunto... Quero saber tudo, Harry."

"Seja específica." Harry deu um sorriso maroto, que tinha aprendido de tanto hospedar Teddy em sua casa quando ele era garoto.

"Você disse que leu a carta e ficou apavorado..." ela o lembrou. "Continue."

"O que você espera ouvir?" Harry baixou a voz. "Que eu te desejei, naquele momento? Eu desejei. Que eu imaginei como seria ter você? Eu imaginei, mas do que o apropriado. Se você faz tanta questão de saber," Harry arrumou o ângulo no sofá para ficar mais perto da morena "foi isso o que eu passei esses últimos dois anos. Foi inevitável me apaixonar pela idéia de estarmos juntos. E por isso mesmo foi melhor eu ter me afastado. Seria um desastre se eu tivesse ficado."

"Então, basicamente..." Hermione começou, com um sorriso. "Você fugiu por minha causa, sim."

"Por que essa mania de falar que eu fugi?" Harry se aborreceu. "Estive dando um tempo para ver se o que eu sentia ia passar..."

"Mas não passou?" Hermione indagou.

Harry não desviou o olhar para assumir: "Não. Se possível, só aumentou de intensidade" ele roubou as palavras que ela dissera mais cedo.

"Agora você já sabe o que eu passei nos últimos 30 anos." Ela sorriu. "Fugir não teria adiantado. Ter te contado não teria adiantado. Nunca mais te ver não teria adiantado. Por favor, Harry, não fique mais bravo comigo."

Harry não sabia se ia se arrepender ou não de sua ação seguinte, mas ele esticou o braço e pegou a mão de Hermione, acariciando-a com seu dedão.

"Não estou bravo. Minha raiva passou." Ele admitiu. "Hermione, me desculpe por ter te feito sofrer. Não só durante esses dois anos, mas por todos os dias da minha vida que eu não te amei como você merece ser amada. É claro que eu te amei, mas não o suficiente. Tudo o que eu quero agora é compensar isso."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Harry viu os olhos de Hermione se encherem de lágrimas. O lado positivo era que, desta vez, um sorriso acompanhava o choro e Hermione usou as duas mãos para segurar a mão de Harry. Desse modo, ele também não pôde deixar de sorrir. O olhar de Harry ficou dividido entre os olhos da morena ou sua boca tão convidativa.

"Você vai me deixar compensar, Hermione?" ele perguntou, decidindo-se por observar os lábios dela, nunca tão desejosos.

"Harry..." ela começou "Eu sofri, sim, ao te ver com outra mulher. Ainda mais por ter suportado sua esposa, a mulher que você escolheu ao invés de mim, contando em detalhes o quanto você era um marido maravilhoso e passional, nos seus primeiros anos de casamento. Mas você não tem que me pedir desculpas."

Harry suspirou. "Tudo bem."

"E não tem que compensar nada." Hermione continuou. "Se você quer mesmo que sejamos mais que amigos; se quer mesmo estar comigo... Que não seja para você se sentir melhor. Que seja porque você me quer. Porque quer estar comigo."

"Mas esse é o único motivo, Hermione." Harry chegou ainda mais perto dela, levando uma mão até o rosto de sua amiga e, agora, paixão. "Eu te garanto."

"Oh, Harry" Hermione inspirou e sorriu. "Eu não tenho como descrever a você o que eu estou sentindo agora."

Harry achou melhor deixar as palavras de lado. Preferiu intensificar seu olhar no dela e aproximar seus corpos até que sua boca pudesse alcançar a boca dela. Só quando a beijou, Harry fechou os olhos. Aproveitou a sensação do cheiro de baunilha vindo dos cabelos morenos; a língua morna encontrando a sua; a mente livre de pensamentos...

As mãos de Hermione seguraram sua nuca e puxaram seu cabelo. Harry não pôde se conter e logo uma de suas mãos subia a blusa de Hermione para acariciar melhor sua barriga. Quando Harry se deu conta de que sua mão queria continuar subindo, parou o beijo delicadamente, voltando a blusa de Hermione para o lugar. Sentiu aumentar seu desejo quando encarou a mulher e viu que ela tinha os lábios mais vermelhos do que nunca e um brilho nos olhos de quem ansiava por mais.

"Eu quero você, Hermione." Ele atestou, com a respiração meio ofegante. "Mas eu quero fazer as coisas direito. Não sei se estou sendo muito apressado, e tudo bem se você não concordar..." ele respirou fundo. "Vamos para o meu quarto?"

Por um momento, ele ficou apreensivo enquanto esperava a resposta. Se ela concordasse, realizaria um desejo profundo de Harry, que imaginara esse momento tantas vezes enquanto estava solitário na Austrália. Se ela disse que não, ele sabia ter a paciência de esperar até que ela dissesse sim, porque Hermione com certeza era uma mulher que valia a pena esperar por. Pena que lhe custara tanto tempo e tanta distância para perceber isso.

Hermione se levantou do sofá e encarou Harry, estendendo-lhe a mão. Harry abriu um sorriso ao perceber o que o gesto significava. Pegou a mão de Hermione e envolveu sua cintura fina com o outro braço.

"Não é rápido demais?" ele perguntou, para garantir.

Hermione riu.

"Mas Harry... Como pode ser rápido?" Ela o deu um beijo rápido. "Este é o convite pelo qual estive esperando... E eu já esperei _minha vida inteira_."

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

N/A: ******DEIXEM REVIEWS! **


End file.
